When cutting wood, wood by-products or such products covered by synthetic materials, it is commonly known that the emerging blade (usually at the underside of the article being cut) often rips away small chips or pieces on either side of the cut. This ruins the finish of the cut article. Such chipping is especially troublesome when cutting melamine-covered particle board, because melamine has a low relative impact strength. (Any board having outer coatings of hard material proves to be troublesome).
There exists in the prior art bench saws adapted to overcome the above difficulty by providing a scoring saw adjacent the main cutting blade. However, the scoring saw assembly is mounted on the bench saw by the manufacturer and the user must buy the complete bench saw, even if he already owns a bench saw without a scoring saw.